


Glitter on the Floor After the Party

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug reference, M/M, alcohol reference, ashton's too nervous to tell luke how he really feels what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton loves Luke, it's as easy as breathing. He's just too scared to do anything.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Glitter on the Floor After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [Anna](https://ashtcnirwin.tumblr.com/) for Lashton with "you should go home" "but i'm already home," or "can i stay tonight." I combined the two into one prompt and something about this spoke to me as a prequel-ish to the Lingeriesos series so! here this is. Thank you to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for editing, love you babe.

Ashton hasn’t seen Luke all night. Actually, that’s not entirely true. Ashton saw Luke when he first arrived, breezing his way into Ashton’s house like he always does, making himself at home in Ashton’s kitchen while he fussed around with the food and the drinks, trying to right the kitchen for the party. Ashton keeps insisting that even though it’s a pseudo holiday party, no one cares about the food or what it looks like. Luke though, keeps swearing that people will care and that it needs to look perfect. Ashton thinks it’s a byproduct of when Luke lived with him for months on end, when Luke had been on the edge of  _ something _ and couldn’t be trusted alone. He worked his way into Ashton’s home, into Ashton’s life, even more in his back pocket then they already were. When Ashton had been the only thing holding Luke together, stopping him from drinking too much or snorting too much, holding him while he’d cried in the bathroom, unable to move some days from how much he’d hated himself, how he’d looked, hated the person staring back at him in the mirror. 

Luke’s better now, stable and structured and happy again. His need for Ashton, the comfort he seems to find around Ashton still bleeds over now, Luke insisting on what Ashton’s house looks like, even now that Luke’s moved out and back to his own home. He’s still here most days, sitting on Ashton’s couch, playing his guitar, laying in the backyard with Petunia. It’s like Luke never left, especially now that their relationship has turned into a friends who have sex with each other. There isn’t a day that Luke’s not in Ashton’s home, in his bed, clinging to Ashton, lips pressed against his, moaning as Ashton whispers praises against his skin. 

The only downside to it all is that Ashton wants to keep Luke. Never wants Luke to leave his bed, his home. He loves Luke, has loved him for so long that it comes as naturally as breathing to him. It’s just simply a part of his being now, his love for Luke bleeding into everything he does, letting Luke move into his home, into his heart. He wants to date Luke, hold his hand and take him out in public and love him, loudly and openly for everyone to see. Ashton’s scared that if he takes their relationship one step further, it’ll ruin everything. Luke’s going to leave him eventually, find someone brighter and funnier, someone who hasn’t seen Luke at his lowest points, doesn’t remind Luke of those low points, and he’ll date them, marry them, build a life with them. Ashton would rather have Luke like this, quick nights in the dark, stolen kisses under lowlights, than have all of Luke and lose him. 

Which is why, right now, Ashton wants to find Luke. He lost him as soon as Michael and Calum showed up, a whirlwind of alcohol and weed blowing through his front door. They had tugged Luke off somewhere and in the resulting mass of people that had shown up at Ashton’s front door, he'd lost the pretty blonde. He’d caught sight of him at one point, blonde curls off in the distance next to Ashley, but Calum had sidetracked him when he’d tried to go over, cig in one hand, solo cup dangling from his fingers, grinning at Ashton. The party is winding down though, Ashton managing to stop Jack from undressing Alex in the living room, gotten Calum to carry Michael half asleep out to their car to take him home. Ashton still hasn’t seen Luke though, but his car is the only other one in the driveway, parked at home next to Ashton’s, so he knows Luke hasn’t left.

Ashton makes his way through the house, stopping when he hears noise from the kitchen. Ashton makes his way over, startled when he finds Luke at the countertop, rummaging around in the cabinets, two mugs in front of him and Ashton’s kettle on the stove.

“What are you doing, Lu?” Ashton asks. Luke jumps a little, turning around to face Ashton, grasping a box of tea. He looks sleepy, a soft smile on his face, newly grown curls tucked behind his ears. The sleeve of his white button is slipping off his shoulder, exposing his collarbone and the slope of his neck. He cocks his head to the side, smiling gently and holding a hand out to Ashton. Ashton goes willingly, lets Luke snuggle into his side as he opens the box, humming gently under his breath, dropping two tea bags into the mugs.

“Making tea.”

“It’s like 11:30 at night Luke. Why on Earth are you making tea this late?”

“You like having tea before you go to bed. It’s your routine.”

“Not when I’m up hosting a party till 11:30pm.”

“It’s that sleepy tea you like. We can drink this at night,” Luke says. Ashton shakes his head lightly, huffing out a sigh. He watches Luke put the box away, sees the glitter on his eyelids, smudged eyeliner ringing his eyes. This close, Ashton can tell that Luke was wearing pink lipstick, smeared at the corners. There’s glitter sitting at his collarbone, red and green and gold, some combination of the glitter from the party and the glitter Luke seems to carry with him nowadays.

“Luke it’s too late to be drinking tea anyway.”

“Too late the water’s boiled. And besides, any time is tea time,” Luke says, grabbing the red kettle Ashton has and pouring out the water into each mug. Ashton sighs, setting a timer for the teabags anyway to let them steep.

“Aren’t you going to head home soon? You don’t wanna drive too late.”

“Can I stay here tonight? Don’t wanna leave,” Luke says. He’s staring intensely at his mug, tapping his fingers against the countertop. He sounds nervous, like he thinks Ashton will say no to him, Luke Hemmings.

“What about Petunia?”

“She can survive the evening. Besides, I thought maybe we could go over to my place in the morning. She misses you,” Luke says. The timer goes off and Luke fishes the teabag out of his mug, throwing it away, and taking a sip, avoiding Ashton’s gaze. Luke’s so at home in Ashton’s kitchen, moving easily through it, knows where everything is that it takes Ashton by surprise realizing that  _ this  _ isn’t Luke’s home, isn’t where Luke’s supposed to be.

“You should probably go home, Lu. It’s late and I’m sure she misses you.”

“Please Ash. I don’t wanna go. And I know you have some of my clothing still. I wouldn’t be a bother,” Luke says, pouting. It should say something about Ashton, about them, that there’s still almost a full closet of Luke’s things still here, that Ashton has bottles of Luke’s shampoo and conditioner, has his makeup wipes and a toothbrush in the spare bathroom for him.

Ashton sighs heavily, sipping his own tea, “I guess you can stay. But only if you promise to go see Petunia first thing in the morning.”

Luke grins brightly, face lighting up. Ashton’s breath catches, seeing Luke like this, framed by the moonlight streaming in through the windows, glowing and ethereal. They finish their tea in silence, leaning against opposite countertops. Luke takes the mugs, resting them in the sink and turning to leave. Ashton huffs, grabbing the sponge and going to clean them. In the silence of the house, he can hear Luke upstairs, banging around in the cabinets as he cleans himself up. Ashton finishes with the mugs, sets them out to dry in the rack and goes up the stairs after Luke.

He finds Luke already laying in Ashton’s bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Ashton’s old band shirts, burrowing into the pillows, eyes half closed. Ashton’s always envied Luke’s ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. It takes Ashton forever to get comfortable, but Luke can just close his eyes and fall asleep anywhere.

“Hurry up, I wanna cuddle,” Luke mumbles. Ashton rolls his eyes.

“You’re a brat.”

“Your brat,” Luke says. 

Ashton huffs but obliges, going into the bathroom and stripping out of his shirt and pants, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He flips the light off, making his way back to bed in just his boxer briefs, pulling the covers back and getting into bed. Luke makes a pleased sound, curling into Ashton’s space immediately, pressing his face into Ashton’s neck.

“I’m already home.”

“What?”

“Earlier you asked if I was going home. This is home, you’re home. I’m already home,” Luke mumbles. The breath catches in Ashton’s throat, Ashton paralyzed at the confession. It’s the most honest he and Luke have ever been about their feelings since they started this. He can hear Luke’s soft snores, feel the vibrations of it in his chest as Luke sleeps through Ashton’s panic attack. It hits Ashton, that maybe Luke feels the same way as him. That maybe this is  _ something more _ for Luke too. Ashton leans down, presses a kiss to Luke’s temple, hears him sigh in his sleep. In the morning, Ashton will have the courage to talk to Luke, to confess his desires. After all, late night confessions have to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
